So What If I'm Crazy?
by BXian
Summary: Kau pikir aku gila, jadi kenapa jika aku gila? Dan ku rasa kau juga gila. Aku gila, sayang, aku gila!/CHANBAEK/YAOI/RnR?


**I'm nuts, baby, i' mad**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Melanie Martines - Mad Hatter**

Bibir tipisnya mendesis saat pisau lipat mulai menggores lengan kanannya. Kelopak matanya terpejam saat pisau itu semakin dia tekan. Ini lah yang ia cari, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat saat tangannya dengan lihai kembali menggoreskan sabetan pada setiap jengkal lengan mulusnya. Darah mulai merembes mengenai baju dan seprai kasur yang ia duduki. Ini lah satu-satunya pelarian yang ia butuhkan, rasa sakit. Oh peralihan apa yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini? Peralihan apa lagi yang lebih menakjubkan dari ini? Mati. Tentu saja.

Namun, apa gunanya dalam mencoba saat itu tak menyembuhkan segala rasa sakit yang telah ia terima?

Bibir tipis yang mulai memucat itu mengumpat pelan saat tendangan keras dari pintu kamarnya terdengar nyaring.

"Tidakkah kau tahu kegunaannya dari mengetuk pintu?" Desisnya sembari membuang pisau lipat yang sudah berlumuran darah kesamping tempat tidur.

Sang pelaku pendobrak hanya menyenderkan bahunya pada kusen pintu. Terdapat batang tembakau yang terselip diantara jarinya, dengan wajah datar yang memperhatikan si penggores lengan, ia menghisap tembakaunya sedangkan sebelah tangannya ia sedekapkan.

Terlihat elegan dan jantan dari sudut pandang si pendek yang sekarang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _headbed_. Tapi selama hidupnya yang berantakan ini, ia tak akan sudi mengucapkan itu langsung padanya. Kedua hazel menajam saat tak ada gerakan berarti dari sosok yang sekarang masih memandangnya datar. Satu hal yang ia ketahui; keterdiaman dari seorang Park Chanyeol adalah bencana.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan, Byun."

"Apakah boleh aku mengatakan bahwa aku bernapas pun itu adalah sebuah kesalahan bagimu."

Terdengar kekehan dari sosok tinggi yang sekarang sedang menginjak batang tambakau yang sudah memendek. "Kau mengenalku dengan baik." Kekehan itu terdengar dingin bagi Baekhyun, menyeramkan. "Apa perlu aku menjabarkan kesalahan yang kau perbuat hari ini?"

Bulu kuduknya merinding saat pertanyaan itu terlontar. Tak mempedulikan darah yang banyak terciprat pada sprei kasur, ia memasang wajah datar, mencoba untuk tak terpengaruh atas keotoriteran Park Chanyeol yang menguar memenuhi ruang kamar yang seketika terasa sempit.

"Kau mengotori lantai dan seprai dengan darah sialan mu…" Seiring dengan langkah lambat dan ketukan sepatu yang Chanyeol tinggalkan, sedikitnya menghasilkan getar ketakukan pada Baekhyun. "...dan kau tahu apa kesalahan fatal selanjutnya?"

Tak ada niat untuk menjawab, pandangan Baekhyun terkunci pada tatapan tajam sosok yang sekarang telah berada dihadapannya. Itu adalah bagaimana cara si hazel menutupi ketakutannya, menatap pada sepasang obsidian yang sialnya malah memberikan efek negatif pada sistem syarafnya.

"Melukai dirimu tanpa seizinku. Lagi."

Lagi.

Kesekian kalinya dia melukai dirinya.

Dan ini adalah akhir dari batas kesabaran Park Chanyeol.

Tak akan menyangkal, membuatnya menahan napas saat suara berat dan rendah itu melantun disertai dengan jambakan kasar pada rambutnya. Si hazel meringgis dengan kepala terdongkak dan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari sosok bertubuh tinggi.

Helaan napas berat mengenai wajah Baekhyun saat sosok dihadapannya semakin menarik paksa rambutnya. "Sebutkan apa konsekuensi dari kesalahan yang berulang kali telah kau lakukan!" Sebelah tangan si tinggi mencengkeram lengan yang berlumuran darah dengan sabetan pisau yang masih baru, memerasnya hingga meneteskan paksa darah baru.

Baekhyun merintih, cairan bening mulai mengintip dipelupuk matanya. "S-sakit..itu sakit…"

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Meski ia telah mendapat yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Tapi tidak! Bukan ini! Jambakan yang membuat rambutnya tertarik paksa ini terlalu kuat. Perasan pada lengan yang mendapat luka baru ini terlalu kuat.

Si tinggi menghela napas berat saat cengkeraman pada lengan yang berlumur darah itu ia perkuat. Darahnya mengucur semakin banyak.

"Aaarrgh...H-hukuman...h-hiks...hukuman…" Baekhyun menjerit, ini terlalu menyakitkan. Ia menangis, ini terlalu menyesakkan.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Cengkeraman pada lengan dan kepala si mungil ia lepas. Tanpa mempedulikan tangannya yang berlumur darah ia menulusuri pipi yang dipenuhi air mata itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Hukuman…" jari telunjuknya terhenti pada kedua belah bibir tipis yang sekarang dihiasi darah, "...tentu, kau akan mendapatkannya, Baby Boy!"

 **Aku nulis ini langsung mual masa? Gak kuat ngebayanginnya, padahal baru segini doang!**


End file.
